Seto jadi Berandalan!
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: tiba-tiba saja seto jadi anak berandalan! ada apa ini!


Btw fanfic k9nya aku ubah jadi cerita komedy.

Sehabis ini shin x ayano kok! Gomen deh!

Komedy tentang :

**Seto jadi Berandalan**

Warning! : OOC (pastinya. Kan dah langganan (?) ), Gaje, jamuran (?) dan semacamnya

Bahan : Seto sang berandalan

**Di pagi yang cerah, Salah, panas malahan (?)**

Seto sedang mencuci (?) pakaian, saat seto beristirahat, ia mengambil minum dan salah mengambil. Jadilah ia minum deterjen (?).

-saat seto kembali ke markas-

Shintaro : "lama banget, kau, seto. Oh iya, tadi aku minta kau membelikan soda. Mana sodanya?"

Seto : "haah? Kapan kau menyuruhku? Enak saja! Beli sendiri!"

Shintaro : "?! Kau kenapa, seto? Sakit?" shintaro memegang kepala seto

Seto : "sok tahu! Lepaskan aku!" kata seto yang menampar tangan shin

1 kata untuk kejadian ini : "ADA YANG ANEH!"

**Shintaro pun menceritakan hal tersebut kepada yang lainnya**

Kido : "... ini..."

Kano : "Pfft! Hahahhaaaa!"

Shintaro : "jangan ketawa! Ini beneran terjadi tadi pagi!"

Dan seto pun panjang umur. Baru dibicarain, orangnya dah dateng

Seto : "hey! Kalian semuanya! Aku mau keluar sebentar ya!"

Momo : "i-iy, seto-san"

Seto : "mana?"

Shintaro : "apanya yang 'mana'?"

Seto : "mana uang kalian?

_JDEEER!_ Seto jadi berandalan!

Seto : "aku bilang, mana uang kalian, huh?!"

Kano ngakak dan yang lainnya masih bingung kenapa seto jadi begini.

Seto : "MANA?!" semuanya pun kaget kecuali kano yang masih aja ngakak guling-guling.

-Uang telah melayang!~

Anggota mekakushi telah mengeluarkan uang yang cukup, ah salah, tapi dah banyak banget.

Seto : "heem... dapat banyak nih! Aku mau keluar dulu! Kalian siapkan makan malam, ya!"

Seto pun pergi keluar

-Kemudian

"haaaaah..." semua menghela nafas dan ambruk seketika.

Hibiya : "tak kusangka seto-nii bisa menjadi begini..."

Momo : "uang gajianku..."

Shintaro : "itukan uang untuk membeli perangkat baru..."

^ rambut rontok (?)

Kido : "kita harus tahu awal dari ini..."

Kano : "Pfft! Hahahahaa!"

Kido : "diamlah, kano!" kido memukul perut kano

Kano : "s-saakiiiiiit..."

Konoha : "bagaimana kalau dibawa ke RS?"

...

BENAR JUGA! suara hati semuanya

**Esokanya**

mary : "s-seto, kami mau ke rumah sakit, ayo ikut"

seto : "haaah? Malas ah. Kalian saja sana!"

... –hening sejenak-

'INI SIH AUTHORNYA SENGAJA MEMBUAT CERITA INI MAKIN RUMIT!'

Isi hati mereka semua.

Seto : "katanya mau ke RS"

Kido : "tidak, kami tidak jadi ke sana saja..."

Mereka pun berkumpul di suatu ruangan. Entah di dapur ato kamar(?).

Shintaro : "ini sih dah ribet banget..."

Kano : "... klo setonya—" omongannya terputus karena tiba-tiba seto datang.

Ya.

Itulah seto.

Datang tak dijemput.

Pulang tak dianjar.

Bagaikan jelangkung warna hijau. (?)

Seto : "kalian membicarakan aku hah?! Kalian semua nge-gosip. Ngerumpi (?)." kata seto sambil menghisap rokok (?)

Tidak.

Ini sih bukan jelangkung warna hijau lagi.

Tapi lebih parah dari berandalan biasa! [ author : Mang rokok enak ya? ]

Kano langsung ngakak sampai nangis.

Seto : "jangan tertawa, dasar BOCAH!" kata seto berbicara kepada kano

Isi hati momo : 'haaaa? Umur mereka kan sama'

Hibiya : "...seto-nii... umurmu dan kano-nii sama lho.."

Seto : "ah terserahlah!" kata seto sambil buang rokoknya.

Ene : "hey, hey, master! Seto kenapa?" suara ene terdengar oleh seto.

Seto pun mengambil iPhone-nya shintaro

Seto : "apaan nih?"

Ene langsung kabur ke komputer.

Seto : "dia menghilang. Dasar!"

Seto pun melempar iPhone shintaro ke kepala kano.

Sekali dayung melampaui 2 pulau.

Ya...

Sekali kena musibah, yang sono juga kena.

Bagaimana caranya seto kembali ke semula?

Shintaro : ".. seto, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begini?"

Seto : "kepo!"

Sekali lagi, bagaimana caranya biar seto kembali ke semula?

Seto memandangi kano dan kido.

Kido : "apa?"

Seto : "kalau dilihat-lihat, kau cantik, ya" seto menggoda kido

Kano langsung menghalangi seto

Kano : "kido itu milikku!"

Kido : "enak saja! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa!" kata kido sambil memukul kepala kano.

Oke.

Kano dapet 3 musibah dalam sehari.

*author di geplak kano*

Seto : "kalau kau bilang dia milikmu, coba buktikan!" seto menarik rambut kano

Salah deng.

Bukan 3 lagi.

Melaninkan 4

*author di gampar kano*

Kano : "buktikan?"

Seto : "iya!" seto melempar kano ke kido.

Mereka terlihat berdekatan.

Kano dan kido langsung nge-blush.

Bahkan jarak antara wajah keduanya hanya sekitar 3cm

_Jepreeet_

Seto telah mengambil foto atas kejadian tadi.

Kido : "apa yang kau potret, seto?! Kemarikan!"

Seto : "eit! Tidak boleh, dong... ini kan HP milikku"

Seto langsung menoleh ke semuanya.

Seto : "kalian semua harus turut kepadaku selama 1 minggu ini" (kenapa tiba-tiba)

KENAPA?!

Semua berkata seperti itu.

Akhirnya selama 1 minggu penuh mereka diperintah ini-itu oleh seto.

**Hari kamis**

Seto : "kano!"

Kano : "apa lagi?!" dengan sedikit emosi

Seto : "nanti aku mau main! Bilang ke guru klo aku sakit"

Kano : "main?"

Tunggu! Kita bisa membuntuti seto lewat sini!

Seto : 'iya."

Kano : "oke deh! Aku mau ke shintaro dulu!" langsung good mood

-kano pun menceritakan taktiknya kepada semuanya

Semuanya langsung oke karena tak ada cara lagi.

Kido : "kalau begitu, kita semuanya juga harus bolos sekolah, kan?"

Momo : "padahal hari ini ada test... ah, sudahlah... toh aku nggak belajar"

Hibiya : "kalau Cuma ini caranya, oke deh."

**Siangnya**

Mereka pun membuntuti seto ke game center

Hibiya : "agar terlihat natural, kita juga harus ikut main, ya..."

Momo : "kalau begitu, aku mau main tembak-tembakan bersama hibiya dan onii-chan!" kata momo sambil menarik tangan 2 orang yang ia sebut tadi.

Shintaro : "boleh"

Mereka bertiga pun pergi.

Sisanya pengangguran (?)

Salah

Sisanya mengintai seto.

Dan seto menyadarinya.

Seto : "kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Gawat! Kita ketahuan!

^ suara hati kano dan kido (bareng terus)

Seto : "jelaskan sekarang!" kata seto marah

_Glek_

Ya...

Mau tak mau,

Mereka harus menceritakan semuanya

**-dilain tempat**

Shintaro : "game over!"

Momo : "ya kalah!"

Hibiya : "..."

Shintaro : "... balik ke tempat kano, yuk..."

Momo : "ayo"

**Saat kembali ketempatnya**

Shintaro : "... kenapa seto..."

Konoha : "ceritanya panjang..."

Oke!

semua langsung pulang ke rumah ambil taktik lainnya.

momo : "... bagaimana kalau kepalanya di benturkan ke tembok?"

lalu semuany mencobanya.

Seto dipanggil lalu didorong dan terbentur tembok.

Sayangnya ia belum kunjung balik ke asal.

Konoha : "diteriaki?"

Shintaro meneriaki seto "AAAAA" pake toa.

Ga mempan.

Pake mic.

Ga mempan juga.

Dan semuanya pun melakukan percobaan lainnya samap ga kerasa klo

Sudah seminggu.

Seto : "shintaro"

_Deg!_

Shin kira seto bakal menyuruh dia lagi.

Tapi...

Seto : "waktu itu aku lupa sama sekali beli sodamu."

Shintaro : "kenapa tiba-tiba?!" shintaro menjauh dari seto

Seto : "kenapa? Biasanya aku juga kayak begini, kan?"

Shintaro : "tidak tidak! Biasanya kau menyuruhku ini-itu"

Seto : "? Kau bicara apa?"

Seketika shin terdiam dan melaporkan ini ke yang lain

Shintaro : "begitulah! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu?!"

Kido : "... bagus, dong klo dia dah balik"

Hibiya : "untunglah..."

Kano : "mumpung dia dah balik, kita tanya awalnya, yuk!"

Kido : "benar juga"

**Mereka pun bertanya kepada seto**

Seto : "benarkah ada kejadian seperti itu? Aku sama sekali nggak ingat lho"

Hibiya : "benar sekali, seto-nii"

Shintaro : "ah sudahlah! Aku tanya, kenapa kau bisa jadi begitu?!"

Seto : "... jangan-jangan..."

"APA?! MINUM DETERJEN?!"

Semua langsung kaget begitu mengetahuinya.

Kano langsung ngakak tanpa henti.

Momo : "kok bisa?"

Seto : "sepertinya aku salah ambil minum"

Mary : "u..."

Seto : "ada apa, mary?"

Mary : "untunglah seto kembali seperti dulu lagi..." kata mary sambil nangis

Seto : "jangan nangis, mary" seto langsung peluk mary (eaaaa) "cup cup, mary"

Kano langsung foto tuh kejadian

Seto : "kau memfoto apa?!"

Kano : "karena kau sudah memotretku dan kido, jadi ini balasannya"

Seto : "aku?" seto men-cek Hpnya lalu men-delete foto kano dan kido itu. "kau juga hapus!"

Kano : "ok, tapi nanti aja"

Seto : "sekarang!"

Kano : "nanti"

Seto : "sekarang juga!"

Kano : "iya iya! Ini dah kehapus!"

Momo : "aku dapat foto seto-san waktu jadi anak preman (?) lho!~"

Hibiya : "mana-mana?"

Seto yang melihat foto tersebut langsung menghapusnya dari HP momo.

Momo : "?!"

_The end... ?_

Author : sepertinya inilah fanfic terpanjang yang aku buat =_= salam penutup oleh tokoh utama kita, seto!~

Seto : terima kasih, di fanfic ini aku juga nggak tahu apakah aku antagonis, tirtagonis atau protagonis, taoi kuucapkan salam penutup kepada para pembaca.

_See You!~_


End file.
